Please be his
by KobeStrife
Summary: I think theres way too many T/P,T/M,and G/M fanfics out there....someone should complain..why not me?


Hey....its Kobe..you know I put too many errors in that first story.  
Anyway..I think theres way too many T/P,T/M, and G/M fanfics  
out there....someone should complain.... why not me? This is a song  
parody of "Girlfriend" by N'Sync. Picture this: since they were   
younger, Trunks and Marron have been an item.The only reason for this is because there parents feel pity for Marron and Trunks is,  
according to everyone else, a perfect guy for Marron. Well, say Trunks has had enough. I think this is how he would or should approach her.(Note that Trunks is my best friend and I find Marron very attractive. They told me to write this little diddy because they were tired of all the authors putting them in these love fics.)Before you read this, you'll find it interesting to know that I don't own DB,DBZ,or DBGT, or the song "Girlfriend" by N'Sync. But I do own this fic so there. Enjoy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Its a bright sunny day in Satan City. Trunks is just sitting outside of Capsule Corp.(where most of my stories begin) eating an ice cream cone. All of a sudden he hears a very loud, piercing, familiar  
voice call his name and it makes him drop the delicious sweet.  
"Marron..", he says, hating his fate. 'Marrons' been bothering me all week long!' he thinks to himself,'I haven't had a moments peace!'  
Goten walks out of the front entrance of the building. He puts a hand on his best friends' shoulder.  
"Whats' goin' on, Trunks. I just heard this loud scary noise and it seems its' coming this way. Oh.. you dropped your ice cream." Goten states as he picks it up and proceeds to lick the rest of it. All of a sudden, Trunks gets an evil, yet relatively good idea.  
'What if I gave her what I felt straight up and made her go to Goten instead of me...hmm...sounds wrong... but I'll do it!!'  
Marron finally reaches the lawn and works her way up to Trunks and Goten. When she does, it looks as if she is going to say something but then...the music starts.  
Why dont you be his girlfriend?(as he points at Goten)  
Why don't you be his girlfriend?  
You need to stay right there  
'Cause I ain't goin' nowhere  
Goddamn  
I think I made a mistake  
We need to wipe the slate  
I don't think we'd make a good pair  
You need to leave me alone  
You need to find someone who'll give you a bone  
And I ain't givin' you dome(Marron gasps)  
('The whole message should be clear' Goten adds)  
Whys' it gotta be me?  
Keep on stalkin' and you'll be history  
Why would I be considered to be   
(Your main sweetie)  
Why don't you be his girlfriend?  
He'll treat you right  
Instead of hangin' on my balls day and night  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd probably kill myself  
'Cause girls like you are bad for my health  
(Please be his)  
To me it's a horrible dream  
To you it isn't as bad as it seems (what the fu-uck)  
It would'nt be worth my while  
You'd probably cramp my style  
You get so jealous you start to turn green(Tears form in Marrons eyes)  
You need to leave me alone  
You need to find someone who'll give you a bone  
And I ain't givin' you dome  
(The whole message should be clear)  
Why's it gotta be me?  
Keep on stalkin' and you'll be history  
Why would I be considered to be  
(Your main sweetie)  
You need to be his girlfriend  
He'll treat you right  
Instead of hangin' on my balls day and night  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd probably kill myself  
'Cause girls like you are bad for my health  
(Please be his)  
Nooooo-oooo-ooooo-oo-oo-o  
Nooooo-oooo-oo-ooooo  
Nooooo-oooo-ooooo-oo-oo-o  
Nooooo-oooo-oo-ooooo  
Ever since I gave a chance  
You've wanted love,lust, and romance  
Will Im not 'bout to get in this dance  
I'll heel-toe my way right out yeah  
And ever since I saw your face  
I've been feeling disgust,regret,and disgrace  
Towards you  
You fuckin' whore yeah!(Marron almost faints)  
Why dont you be his girlfriend?  
He'll treat you right  
Instead of hangin' on my balls day and night  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd probably kill myself  
'Cause girls like you are bad for my health  
(Please be his)  
Noooo-ooooo-oooo-oo-oo-o  
Nooo-oo-o-oo-ooooo  
Noooo-oooo-oooo-oo-oo-o  
Nooo-oo-o-oo-ooooo  
(Please be his)  
(Please be his)-  
Marrons' body starts to twitch and she punches Trunks through Capsule Corp. She grabs Gotens' hand and they skip away. Bulma walks through what was the kitchen and looks at Trunks, who is watching the canary birds and stars fade from his vision.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TRUNKS?!",she screams as she rushes by her sons' side.  
"Girl trouble.", Trunks states before he passes out.   
Fin. 


End file.
